Rigby likes sugar all day everyday (A Ron Fanfic)
by Wyattsrules
Summary: A quick one shot of Don and Rigby requested by two of my friends. This takes place in a alternate reality to my actual story where Whisper and Don are not together. I hope you enjoy.


**Rigby likes sugar all day everyday**

Rigby sighed closing his suit case as he finished packing his clothes. He was moving from the park to live with his brother for a little while things had gotten cold and dark between himself and Mordecai he couldn't even stand to live in the same house as the blue jay. He didn't really pack much other then his wrestling outfit and a few things of clothes to put over him as he slept. He looked down at the suitcase rubbing the trampoline for a second before hearing the door open. He saw his little brother walking through concern plastering the raccoons face. "Hey Don, I'm almost done packing. I'm glad your house is empty you know.. It just sucks things didn't work out with you and Whisper." Don sighed and shrugged his shoulders walking over towards Rigby and picking him up in one arm and the suitcase in the other one.

"Don't worry about it big brother, I guess things are meant to work out in odd ways." Don was always pretty chipper even after losing his boyfriend he at least had his big brother to be living with him. He left the room Rigby still in his arms and started down the stairs smiling the whole way.

"Don I can walk you know, just because I'm sad doesn't mean I can't function." Rigby made a small pouting face up at his little brother. Don just shook his head at him and held Rigby closer against his chest still walking into the living room. Rigby wiggled a little to get free of Don's arms jumping down onto the ground and rolling his eyes, his brother was way too touchy feely. Rigby couldn't stand it sometimes, but he still did love his little brother the raccoon was always there for him even after the small argument they had. Rigby even thought it might have made them closer. Rigby followed close behind Don as he opened the door for him. He went down the porch steps, thankfully no one was around to bother them as they packed up and left. He did feel odd not being around Mordecai any more, but he knew what he had to do. He walked onto the other side of the vehicle Don had drove to the park and got in. He waited for Don to put his suitcase into the back of the car before he put on his seatbelt. "I owe you Don, thank you." Rigby said patting his brother's knee and then looking forward as the car started.

_Oh my gosh he touched my knee.. Ugh.. control these feelings Don focus on the road focus on the road._ Don pushed his foot down on the pedal and the two started down the path to leaving the park. Don focused on the road as best as he could, he didn't really think his big brother would be into him or anything. He always looked up to Rigby in more ways then one.. Rigby did always walk around naked, so yeah Don got to see things here and there. He also always thought Rigby was sexy, cute, handsome, so many different things. Don sighed he didn't think he could ever get Rigby to agree to anything to do with him romantically. They were brothers after all, but he just couldn't help but feel attracted to his brother. He gritted his teeth as he turned out of the park and onto the main road. "So um.. yeah you alright with sleeping on the couch?" Don asked moving his hand down to change the gear he was in. Talking could get his mind off of wanting to get all over Rigby.

Rigby looked over at Don as he spoke he could see for some reason that his brother was looking uncomfortable or queasy. Rigby looked back over to his side of the car watching trees go by. "Yeah I'm fine with the couch.. um Don are you alright?" He asked turning back to facing Don. He didn't exactly know what was going on in his little brother's head, but he had remembered acting that way when around Mordecai, odd sweaty.. and awkward.

"Y-Yeah Rigby, Um, lets listen to some music." Don turned on his Radio completely cutting out the conversation, leaving him to his mind again. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to actually ask Rigby about anything like that. Don kept watch on the road as they pulled up to his house once in front of his garage he grabbed a remote controller out of his glove box. As he leaned over the back of his head hit against Rigby's tummy. He blushed some but grabbed the controlled leaning up and pointing it at the garage door opening it and driving in. His blush held on his face as he got into the garage closing the door behind him and tossing the controller back in the glove box.

"Dude, I could've gotten that for you." Rigby said crossing his arms feeling slightly offended like Don didn't think he could actually get the controller out from the glove box. He opened the door to the car then closed it walking around it and stopping in front of Don's door as it opened watching him get out and then close the door. Rigby walked beside Don his tail accidentally running along his leg as he grabbed his suitcase from the back. He struggled a bit not being able to reach it before feeling his brother's stomach and waist press against his back as his little brother reached over him grabbing it and handing it to him. Rigby's face lit up like a cherry the feeling of another body against his own making his mind feel awkwardly overwhelmed. "Th-thanks Don I could've gotten that y-you know." He said blushing and not looking over at his brother so not to let him see his blush. It was odd that it was slightly enjoyable to him but he thought nothing too much of it. He didn't want to make things feel that much more awkward he just wanted to get settled in and get a nap. He followed behind Don who walked to the door leading into the house unlocking it and entering, Rigby followed behind glancing around, his brother sure did have an odd taste in art, but other then that his house looked amazing. He blushed some though noticing a lot of pictures of him on the walls. He didn't notice all the pictures when he had first been there when they had issues with the park's money due to pops. He heard the sound of keys hit the counter as Don had walked by the main counter. "Dude I never have actually been into your house like this before its really nice Don. You're doing very well." Rigby was a little jealous at his little brother's achievement but he was also glad for him.

"Thanks Rigby I really only achieved this well because I wanted to be an awesome guy like you." He turned looking at Rigby with a wide smile seeing Rigby blush some from his comment. Don felt like maybe he was going to be able to get Rigby to.. Not date him but who knows, be each others bodies in the night. He blushed some at the thought of bumping uglies with his big brother. Don turned motioning for Rigby to follow him as they went into his living room a large blue room furnished with a white sofa and a few love seats. Don grinned a bit feeling slightly proud of himself, he didn't really get to show off his place often so Rigby being there to look around made him feel extremely special. "So this is where you can sleep if you're tired, I know it's only about twelve in the afternoon but you look tired." Don couldn't help but feel a little creepy wanting his brother to sleep on his couch but, he knew that he could maybe allow Rigby to get more comfortable in his living arrangements.

"Oh wow Don your living room is huge, and that sofa sure looks comfy." Rigby ran to the sofa throwing his suitcase in one of the seats and then jumping on top of the couch landing onto the fluffy cushions of the couch. He let out a content sigh as he curled up some on the couch, he was a bit tired from staying outside the night before, so a quick nap probably wouldn't hurt. He looked back over towards Don who had turned the T.V. on and was sitting near Rigby on one of his chairs. "Hey Don, thank you again for letting me stay here, its like living in the laps of luxury." Rigby stretched out some taking up half of the couch. He closed his eyes and was soon out of it his mind going blank.

Don watched the T.V. for only about five minutes before he heard the soft snoring of his brother as he slept. He glanced over at Rigby and watched him for a few moments as he slept watching as his stomach rose and lowered from his breathing the small brown furs moving in small twitching motions. Don couldn't help himself he stood up out of the chair and walked over to his brother placing his hand on the small raccoon's stomach running his hand up his chest and then back down to his stomach. He chuckled some as Rigby kicked his legs some as he more or less was petted by Don. Rigby then started to purr some making Don chuckle even more, his face did start to heat up though a blush forming just by this small amount of touch to his big brother. _I just hope he doesn't wake up.. oh god what would he say._ He glanced down at Rigby's groin and then looked up at his face his eyes were still closed tight, and between the purrs Rigby still snored. Don though why the heck not and moved his hand down between Rigby's legs softly rubbing at his groin, groping the raccoon's balls. He heard a startled gasp and then felt Rigby push him away as Rigby woke from his sleep.

"Don what are you doing?!" Rigby yelled putting his hands on his groin blushing bright red not really sure what to do, but oddly he felt.. ok with the whole situation. He could see Don glancing around the room obviously at a lose of words to explain the situation. Rigby gritted his teeth and moved his hands from his groin blushing and looking away. He didn't want to scold his little brother because in all honesty Rigby has wanted to be touched, loved, and adored for quite some time and if Don was the one that was going to be doing it he guessed he might as be lucky he had someone period. He gulped looking up at Don who just looked ashamed of himself. "Dude.. I'm sorry for yelling at you I was just started." Rigby sat down on the couch and then patted beside him for his little brother to sit beside him. As Don sat beside him he gulped trying to figure out how he wanted to say what he had on his mind but, he just needed to get it out there. "Don.. I understand what you want to do with me.. I'm okay with it as long as you keep it between us and its just.. for the touchy feely not for the emotional alright?" Rigby didn't want to date Don but right now he really did need someone to love him, touch him, and make him feel special.

Don smiled he knew that was all he wanted from it too so he was glad that Rigby was actually agreeing to doing it. He stood up off of the couch and grabbed Rigby putting him in a cradle style. "Well then Rigby, let's go to my bedroom, I need to acquaint you with my talents." Don tried to be a little perverted, but in all honesty the large raccoon was just too innocent.. in a way to be a pervert.

".. So you do your accounting in your room?" Rigby asked as he was swept into his brother's arms. Rigby didn't get the pun or what Don had actually meant to begin with but as they started towards Don's bedroom it hit him. "Oohhhh…" He hushed himself as he said this feeling a little bit stupid at not understanding it at all.

Don pushed his door open and then laid Rigby onto his bed closing his curtains and locking his door. He looked back at Rigby who sat on the side of his bed biting his lip. Don knew this was all a bit awkward but he knew they were both willing and ready. He walked over to his end table opening it and taking out some lube. He looked over at Rigby before applying the lube to his hardening member. He could see Rigby's stare, he was pretty well endowed for being an accountant. He felt another shot of pride come over him as he continued to lube himself as he became fully erect. "Are you ready for this Rigby?" He asked walking over to his Big brother putting a little more lube on his fingers before tossing the lube bottle to the floor.

Rigby bite his lip some more staring at the eight inch monster in front of him he could feel his own cock hardening just at the sight. Even if Don was his brother he knew what he wanted and he wanted it bad. "I'm ready Don.. just be gentle okay little brother?" As he finished speaking Don moved one of his hands onto his shoulder pushing him onto his back then within moments lifting his legs up in the air. _What is he eihhh!_ Rigby let out a soft squeal as he felt the cold lube touch his pucker closing his eyes and biting his lip a little harder. He gasped for air for a few seconds as he opened his eyes back up looking at the ceiling.

"Are you alright Rigby?" Don asked looking between his brothers legs checking to make sure he was ok. Rigby nodded to him before looking back up at the ceiling. Don smiled before sticking one of his fingers inside of Rigby's hole pressing it deep inside of him. He wiggled his finger some as he continued to lube up Rigby. He moved his other hand to Rigby's cock wrapping his fingers around it and softly stroking it up and down getting soft moans from the raccoon. He started to blush as the moans reached his ears he continued to jack Rigby off as he moved his finger in and out of the raccoon's hole until he felt like it had loosened up some. "Hey Rigby lay in the middle of the bed will ya?" Rigby gulped before moving to the middle facing so his head was towards the top of the bed. Don moved over top of Rigby before grabbing his arms and pinning them to the bed the sheets of it covering them some. "Its time for some sugar big brother." Don grinned before he used his hips to balance Rigby's legs up. He moved his free hand down onto his own cock aiming it towards Rigby's hole and pushing against it his tip fighting to enter.

"Aaah D-Don.. ugh it hurts…" Rigby whined out some closing one of his eyes his blush forming cutely under his cheeks as he wiggled his lower half to try and make it stop hurting. He let out a gasp and then moaned as he felt the head push inside of him pressing his inner walls apart. Just the pressure from the cock's head moving into him made Rigby's cock throb and his body twitch it felt great but hurt. He gritted his teeth as the cock drove into him, not fast but just the feeling of it moving at all hurt. He wanted to complain to tell Don to stop but the pleasure of it all was overwhelming the pain, that and he didn't really want to stop his little brother he knew he would start liking it soon anyways.

Don continued to press himself into Rigby until his hips touched Rigby's butt cheeks. He moaned out as he continued to press into Rigby before he felt the touch of Rigby's body against his own, his balls dragging along side Rigby's tail. He took a breather letting Rigby get used to the large meaty rod stuck inside of his body. He could guess by the look on his brothers face that it might had hurt a little to have Don's cock deep inside of him. After a minute or so passed Don leaned down placing his lips against his brothers kissing him roughly. Now Don didn't seem like a very dominate guy to talk to but in bed the raccoon was a monster wanting to destroy his partner. Don's tongue pressed into Rigby's mouth fighting against his big brothers own tongue. He continued the kiss let out slight dominant growls as he continued to press the attack on his brothers tongue thankfully Rigby's tongue was fighting back. He started to move his hips back as he continued to kiss his brother, moans trying to escape past the kiss. He continued to move himself backwards until he was halfway out then slammed himself back in making Rigby's body jump from the pain and pleasure of the thrust. The feeling of Rigby's tight hole on his cock was almost overwhelming but Don had to hold on he needed to at least get Rigby to start enjoying it before he went full throttle. Don moved his mouth off of Rigby's leaving a small trail of saliva from the kiss before he thrusted again Rigby moaning loudly and biting his lip. Don wasn't moving too fast with his thrusts just enough to cause some friction inside of Rigby.

"A-Ah Don I said gentle!" Rigby complained as Don moved out and slammed back into him Rigby's cock and balls jumped from the momentum. He was enjoying it all but at the same time it hurt so badly. He wiggled his hands some as Don plunged into him once more his own tail curling the pain was still there but slowly subsiding. The feeling of something so large pushing against his insides taking up a normally empty space was foreign to him but his body was slowly growing to like it. He started to fall into bliss as the larger raccoon continued to pound into his ass the pain going away and his body starting to warm up. Don had started to pick up the pace at this point moving in and out of Rigby faster then before. He could feel his cock hardening even more he felt completely ready.

Don moved his hand off of Rigby's wrists and placed it onto the little raccoon's hip; he then placed his other hand on the other side so he could get a better thrust into his big brother. "Y-Yeah I-I never agreed Rigby." Don moaned out as he used this new leverage to his advantage as he continued to thrust into his brother pulling almost all the way out at this point and thrusting right back into him his balls slamming against Rigby's tail the new position allowing all of his cock to enter inside of Rigby. He could feel his dick starting to swell up as he continued his violent attack against Rigby's hole. He wasn't trying to tear his brother apart but just the feeling of someone's asshole being around his cock was sending him into a violent fucking spree.

Rigby let out even more moans as he continued to feel the cock shove deep into him pressing against his prostate and stimulating him almost to the breaking point. Rigby moved one of his paws down to his own cock wrapping his finger around it and begging to stroke it, moving his hand up and down quickly along his fleshy cock. He moaned out heavier as he could feel his climax building from within. His face started to warm up even more and his body began to tremble. The cock stroking his insides and his hand stoking his cock was sending some much pleasure throughout his body it felt as if he were about to explode. He continued to stroke himself harder now tightening his grip as Don started to pant through his moans.

"A-Ah.. Rigby I'm getting close." Don started to slow his thrusts some trying to stimulate his brother and himself even more moving his cock in and out of Rigby completely just get the feeling of re-entering the raccoon's tight hole. He felt as his cock was going to burst any moment. He pushed himself deep into his brother striking Rigby's prostate one more time sending him over the edge, Don watched as his brother climaxed all over himself, as Rigby's insides tightened over his cock he made small thrusts his own climax bursting inside of Rigby he made tiny thrusts deep inside Rigby as he rode out his climax his seed coating the inside of his big brother. He gasped for air between moans as he slowly pulled his softening cock out of his brother. "Oh.. god Rigby." As Don looked back up to Rigby's face he saw that his brother had passed out after climaxing. Don chuckled some before pulling out completely and taking a few deep breathes. _Great.. I guess I get clean up duty. _ Don slowly waddled his way to the master bath grabbing a wash clothe and wetting it cleaning himself off. He grabbed another wetting it and heading back out to his bedroom Rigby still lying on his back out cold. Don chuckled before walking over to Rigby and cleaning up the mess. It didn't take long until the two were clean. Don picked his brother up and then laid underneath him placing the small raccoon on his chest. Don decided it didn't seem like a bad idea for himself to take a nap, being he was a bit warn out now.

Things lasted like that for quite some time, Rigby and Don might not talk much about it but they both enjoyed every last second of it.


End file.
